My Old Flame
by XxSeizeTheDayxX
Summary: One look from that cold glare and I knew that this was it. This was the moment I was waiting for; my entire life I had been waiting and waiting for this moment and now finally it was here. I sure hope I didn't hurl all over his feet…
1. Prologue

Prologue

Adults always say teenagers can't fall in love but right now, laying under the stars with my hand nestled inside of a tanned protective grip I would gladly use my debate class skills to tell them that they are wrong.

I glanced to my right and smiled at the butterflies that assaulted my stomach as soon as my eyes came to rest on his wonderfully sculpted face. This was defiantly it. This had to be love.

Paul shifted by my side and looked down at me, catching my gaze.

"Enjoying the view?" He smiled coyly.

I felt myself blush and quickly looked away, back up at the sky where those stars were shimmering so beautifully.

"Awe, I'm sorry." I could hear slight amusement in his voice which made my face grow a bit hotter. "Hey," I felt a smooth finger run gently over my cheek causing me to look back at my boyfriend. "Don't be embarrassed, it's cute." He shifted once more so that he was now on his side, body facing me.

"Well I still feel embarrassed." I mumbled, trying but failing to look away from his eyes that held mine prisoner.

"Don't, it makes us even for all the times I stare at you and don't get caught." If he wasn't so tan I think there would be a tiny pink tint to them. "But I'm glad I caught you because it makes it easier for me."

"It makes what easier for you?" my eyebrows pulled together while I watched as he pulled himself up and leaned on his elbow so he was propped up next to me.

"I've been thinking about this a lot and I was afraid to say it because I didn't want to scare you but I think it's okay to say it now." He trailed off, looking down at our joined hands and began tracing his thumb over my knuckles. "Rea, I think I love you."

My whole world stopped in that instant; everything seemed to click into place. This was it. I knew I wasn't crazy. He loved me, and I loved him.

"I think I love you too." I felt myself smile like an idiot while his face lit up like Christmas.

He leaned down slowly until our lips met in a soft, sweet embrace.

Everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That prick, who does he think he is?

I slammed my locker shut and gently pounded my head on the cold metal, leaving it there to keep myself from looking at the more than displeasing scene to my left. Out of all the ways to start ones day, this was not ideal.

"Well, this doesn't seem good." I felt a presence to my right and new right away from her sweet angelic voice that it was Laura. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Him." I mumbled against the locker, hoping she would understand; which she did.

"Oh," her voice became softer.

I peeked through my hair and saw her green eyes transfixed on the new large Paul and his new large friends standing in the hallway causing a road block and not seeming to care about it.

"Come on, let's go to homeroom." Laura reached out form my arm and gently tugged me in the opposite direction of my depression source and to the almost equally as bad classroom that I would soon be sharing with said depression source since we were in the same homeroom: Jennings and Lahote. Curse La Push for having such a small student body and a lack of people with J and K last names.

"Let the crap fest continue." I mumbled, grabbing onto the door handle with my clammy, stressed out hand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Laura looked at me as if I was a wild animal that she was trying to coax into trusting her.

"Yup. I got this." I gave her a thumbs up and pulled down on the door handle, yanking it toward me and stepping inside of the empty room. Not even the teacher was in homeroom yet.

I walked over to my seat and dropped my bag onto the desk before sinking down into my chair, preparing to wallow in my self-pity. I laid my head down on my lumpy bag and glared at the desk that was diagonally in front of mine. Paul. I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of loose leaf paper and crumpled it up and tossed it hard at the empty seat that was Paul's. Stupid Paul.

Although throwing a tiny paper ball at his seat wasn't going to solve any of my problems it somehow made me feel a bit better, and that was good enough for me.

"No, I swear, he smiled right at me!"

"You are so lucky!"

"I swear you guys are so going to go out!"

I put my face down against my bag and rolled my eyes. Great, this day just keeps getting better, first I have to look at my ex in the hallway and now I get to hear some bimbo and her bimbo friends squeal about how Paul was totally hot for her. They didn't have to say his name for me to know they were talking about him, Paul had become quite the talk of the school lately.

I heard a few more people come into the classroom for which I was thankful, they would drown out the talking of the bimbo squad.

A few more minutes went by and then the bell pierced my ears followed by a final slam of the classroom door which was no doubt our homeroom teacher.

"Alright, no phones, no calls, no texting, no picture taking," I looked up and watched Mr. James place his briefcase down on his desk then run his hands through his floppy brown hair, pushing it out of his face. "that goes for the guys too, no more taking selfies, we're in school now and you will have to refrain." He opened his briefcase and pulled out his thin framed glasses and slid them on.

I had always had a crush on Mr. James, ever since I started in high school he was my favorite teacher and I had been lucky enough to have him twice this year: homeroom and history.

"Okay, where's Lahote?" Mr. James looked around the room while periodically glancing back at Paul's empty chair as if he might magically appear there.

There was a low murmur as some people looked around and shrugged.

Typical Paul these days, always late to homeroom and all of his other classes no doubt.

"Oh good, there you are. We were getting worried, I was going to throw together a search party for you." Mr. James addressed the door that had been noisily opened, allowing Paul to practically duck his way through. He must have been over six feet at this point and he was all muscle, his shoulders broad and his arms and chest toned. His shirt looked like it was straining not to rip apart over his body.

"Sorry." Paul mumbled quietly, making his way to his seat and sinking into it gracefully despite his size.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at the back of his head where his scruffy hair once was but was now cut into a short spiky style that looked deliberately haphazard, as if he knew it made him look hotter than he already was.

Mentally I kicked myself for calling him hot. I couldn't think that, not after all that he put me through. My mind went through a montage of the heartbreaking text message, the overflowing trash bucket of booger tissues, the light headed feeling from the sobbing, all of the empty ice cream cartons, all of the fat pants that I had no choice but to wear because of all of the empty ice cream cartons. No. I could not call him hot, he's an asshole.

He's the asshole that told me he loved me.

He's the asshole that I told I loved.

He's the asshole that broke up with me out of nowhere for no reason.

He's the asshole that broke my heart.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are we running today do you think?" Laura asked from next to me, her one foot up on the bench and she was hunched over, tying her shoe lace.

"Probably." I shrugged, pulling my red gym shirt over my head that had "La Push High" written in white letters above my left breast. The neck line on the shirts that the school gave us were so high, they made me feel like I was going to choke.

"But it's raining." Laura protested, putting her foot back on the ground and pulling up her other one.

"Like that matters." I scoffed and pulled my dark brown hair into a high pony tail, leaving my hair to dangle a little above the nape of my neck.

"True." Laura sighed, pulling her own black hair into a pony. Her hair was beautiful; it fell to her mid back, tangle free and looking silky and shiny. "Why do we have to live in the land of constant overcast and never ending rainfall?"

"Because our ancestors thought the land was beautiful." I shrugged as we began our exit of the girl's locker room. "Or simply because our ancestors were born here and they were too lazy to find some place better."

Laura laughed and shoved my shoulder as we entered the sticky gym. For some reason the school decided they weren't going to bother putting air in the gym, they would just open the doors and let Mother Nature cool it down. There was a flaw in their plan of course; the heat of the gym and the constant rain created a sticky humid combination that assaulted my skin and dampened my hair as soon as I set foot on the shiny fake wood floor.

A shrill whistle blew. "Come on ladies!" another blow. "Hustle up!" another. "Let's go!" three more piercing blows on the whistle.

"I know it's mean," Laura whispered next to me as we joined the rest of the herd of girls who were gathering around our gym instructor. "but I really don't like her."

I smirked and patted her shoulder. Leave it to Laura to make hating someone sound so adorable.

Lynch, as I called her because I refused to call her Coach Lynch, was a middle aged woman who sported her dyed blonde hair in a high pony tail and always wore track suits – usually gray with pink trim- and a whistle around her neck. She used to be head cheerleader when she went here as a student and I think she's having a hard time letting go of the glory days; she undeniably favors the cheerleaders and all she ever talks about is how amazing it feels to land flips. I would like to see her try to do a flip now.

"Okay girls, we are going to be merging with Mr. Richard's boys class today for some volleyball." Lynch said while fiddling with her whistle the entire time; she never gave that thing a rest.

Half of the girls groaned and half of them lit up at the mention of the guys. Laura and I joined the groaning side. Paul was in that gym class. It was bad enough that I had to deal with him in the morning and in the middle of the day, but now gym class too?

"Coach Lynch, are you ready?" I heard Mr. Richard yell from the other side of the gym where he was standing with his group of guys who were gawking at us girls like they have never seen us before. What was it about the gym that made everyone so hormonal? We go to school with each other all day but suddenly we are in the gym and no one remembers that. Maybe it was the humidity.

"Yes, come on over." Lynch responded, sticking her whistle into her mouth and breathed out, making it give a little chirp.

We were instructed to get a partner of our same gender and then the teachers would put us with another partner set of the opposite gender which would make up our team.

I found myself holding my breath the entire time teams were being set up, hoping that Laura and I wouldn't be put with Paul and his new friend Jared Cameron. Jared was very tall and muscular, like Paul had become recently, if I didn't know any better I'd say that the two were closely related.

Thankfully we got paired up with two guys who were a bit shorter than Paul and Jared but still a good amount taller than Laura and me, and muscular in a lean sort of way. Their muscles weren't bulging through their shirts, but you could tell that they were there. Since La Push school was so small we already knew their names, Kyle and Dave, both tan and had shaggy black hair, but Kyle was wearing glasses. They were cute.

"We got this." Kyle smiled a big toothy grin and fist bumped his friend. He then turned to look at Laura and me. "Got this." He repeated with his white smile and held his fist out to us.

"We got this." Laura repeated uncertainly, gently bumping his fist.

"All right! Lahote, Cameron, your team over there against that team."

I looked over and saw Mr. Richard – whom I recently decided to call Mr. Dick – pointing at our court.

"We got this." I bumped Kyle's fist and then his friends.

"Yeah, see the fire in her eyes, we got it." Dave laughed happily and trotted over to retrieve a ball from the basket.

I watched as Paul and Jared made their way over to the court across from us with the girls on their team trailing behind them, ogling their muscles quite openly. Have they no shame? But then again, if Paul hadn't kicked me to the curb for no reason, those muscles would be mine and I would get to touch and ogle them all I wanted.

I mentally kicked myself for the second time of the day and looked away.

"We are going to set up like a diamond, Laura you get the back, Kyle and I will get the sides and Rea gets the front, good?" Dave called out as he came back with the ball, twirling it in his hands.

We all agreed and went to our spots and Dave gave Laura the ball to serve.

"Okay, guys, we are going to be doing this for the next few gym classes, we are treating it like a tournament so play your best." Mr. Dick announced from the sidelines where he and Lynch were standing.

Lynch blew her shrill whistle. "Begin!"

I looked in front of me and saw that they were set up the same way we were, diamond shaped. One of the girls was in the back and the other was on one of the sides, Paul was on the other side and Jared was in the front like me.

Laura served the ball and Paul volleyed it to the girl on the other side of him who hit it over to us. Kyle set the ball for me and I jumped up and summoned all of my anger then spiked the ball as hard as I could, sending it like a missile toward the girl on the side who shrieked and jumped out of the way.

I looked up and saw Jared staring at me with huge eyes and a slight smirk playing at his lips. He looked behind him in Paul's direction but I refused to look at him, instead I turned around and saw Dave, Kyle and Laura smiling at me.

"Way to go killer!" Kyle laughed and ran over and picked me up in a spinning hug.

"I told you she had that fire in her eyes." Dave laughed, catching the ball that Jared tossed over the net then gently passing it to Laura to serve again.

Kyle set me down and went back over to his spot and Laura served again.

The game went on for a while the same way, me spiking the ball and then receiving a victory hug from Kyle until finally Paul got the ball and set it for Jared who spiked it between Dave and Kyle, making it difficult to hit back over.

"Finally." I think I heard Paul mutter. He had always been very competitive, but something about the way he said that made it seem like his need to win has gotten worse.

"Good job Laura, good job Rea." Kyle winked at me as we rotated our positions, Kyle now in the front by the net like I had been and I in the space Jared had previously been in charge of.

I felt myself blush slightly and I was very thankful that my skin tone made the blush difficult to see. I hadn't been with anyone after Paul broke up with me, I felt myself compare every guy to him and none of them were ever good enough, they didn't give me goose bumps and butterflies when they looked at me like Paul did.

Kyle was a nice guy and very cute, but sadly I didn't feel anything for him. Although, that didn't mean I wasn't allowed to enjoy the attention from him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mom, I'm home." I called out as I pushed the front door open and threw my book bag onto the couch.

No response.

"Dad?" I tried again.

Still nothing.

I frowned and walked toward the kitchen; maybe my mom had had ear buds in and was listening to music. It was a long shot since she never listened to music like that, but thinking about the possibility put the absurd thoughts of abandonment out of my head. I get paranoid about stupid unrealistic things sometimes.

I peeked around the corner into the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack. My mom, dad and my sister were standing around the kitchen island and shouted "Surprise!"

My sister was away at college studying something, I wasn't really sure what she was studying exactly, she changed major so many times it was hard to keep track.

"Michelle, I didn't know you were coming home." I smiled and held my arms open as she trotted over to me for a hug.

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I didn't tell mom and dad either." She pulled away from the hug and looked me up and down. "You look… cute."

I looked down at my black button up shirt, skinny jeans and white tennis shoes then at Michelle's crisp white tank top, jean mini skirt and white gladiator sandals. We had different styles, clearly.

"Thanks," I laughed. "You look good too."

Michelle and I had some similar facial features but that was about it, she had light brown hair that she kept to her waist while my dark brown hair was to my shoulders and her eyes were light brown while mine were dark. It was like we were each modeled after a particular parent, Michelle after my mom and I after my dad.

"How long are you home for honey?" my mom asked from the island where she was sipping water from a wine glass. My mom didn't drink, but she loved the glasses that alcohol was served in.

"A few days, I'm not really sure yet." Michelle shrugged, going back over to the island and taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"What about your classes? Don't you have to be back for them?" my dad popped a green grape into his mouth then stroked his dark goatee, a habit of his.

"We have a little break so I am good for a while."

"Well great, family time." Mom smiled brightly, drumming her hands on the table.

"Is family time starting now? I have homework." I pointed back to the living room where I had caringly deposited my book bag.

"No Rea, go ahead." Mom smiled. "I'm going to start dinner. I'll tell you when it's ready."

"Thank you." I smiled appreciatively.

I went to the living room and grabbed my bag then headed upstairs to my room, desperately wanting the solitude that it would give me. My day had been more Paul filled than usual and I really wasn't equipped to handle it.

I threw myself onto my bed and immediately pulled my favorite teddy bear to my chest. All I wanted at that moment was to sleep.

"Rea," there was a soft knock at my door; so much for sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" it was Michelle.

"Sure." I sat up, grabbed my bag from the floor and started pulling out books.

Michelle opened my door slightly and squeezed through then shut it softly behind her, taking in my room. "Hasn't changed much," she noted.

"No, I guess not." I looked around at my bright green walls that were full of band and movie posters.

"How have you been, Rea?" she pushed my bag over and sat down on my bed and looked at me seriously.

"Good." I can't get over my insanely hot ex-boyfriend who broke my heart yet I still love but other than that everything is just peachy keen jelly bean.

"You sure?" she gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me; wise choice sister.

"Positive." I pulled my math book onto my lap and opened it to a random page. "How about you?" I decided to put the conversation on her. "What's the real reason you are here?" I wasn't buying the whole time off thing, if she really had time off she would know when she was due back at school, something about it sounded fishy.

"What do you mean?" I caught her off guard, she put on a fake smile and glanced at the door as if it was out to get her.

"You know what I mean." I gave her the same look she gave me moments ago and she immediately crumbled.

"Fine, but you cannot tell mommy and daddy." She held her hand out to me with her pinky extended.

I glanced down at her hand and smirked, thinking she must be joking. "Shell, seriously?"

"Promise me." she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Okay," I hooked my pinky in hers. "I promise."

She quickly glanced at the door again then leaned in closer to me. "I failed this semester."

"Michelle!" I gasped then quickly recovered, slapping my hands over my mouth. She looked at me with wide pleading eyes. "What happened? How did you fail?"

"I skipped a few classes," she trailed off, stretching her legs and running her hands up and down them.

"A few?"

"Okay, a lot. I didn't think it'd make that big of a difference but it did. Classes aren't over yet but I talked to my professors and they said that there was nothing I could do to pass the classes so there's really no point in going." She stared at her legs the entire time.

"Damn Michelle." I blew air from my mouth to get the hair out of my face. "You messed up."

"Yeah thanks Rea." She leaned back against the wall. "Please don't tell them Rea. I'm going to do better next semester and everything will be okay. Please."

"All right, I promise. You better make sure you do better though." I wagged my finger at her, trying to make light of the situation.

"No argument there." She sighed and swatted my finger away. "Now back to you; who's the guy?"

"What guy?" great, we were back to me.

"I know something isn't right with you and I know that you are a girl which means whatever is bugging you is more than likely a guy. So who is it?"

"It's nothing really." I took put my attention back to my math book, avoiding her glare.

"You know I'll get it out of you."

"There's nothing to get." Lie. Huge lie right there.

"Fine, if you say so." She bounced up off of my bed and smoothed out her clothes then made her way to my door and spun around to face me. "I always find out." She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at me before exiting my room.

I let out a breath and leaned back. Sleep time was now.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Today we are starting the Cold War section so if everyone could please open up to a clean page in your notebooks for notes, that'd be great." Mr. James sat on the edge of his teacher's desk with his feet on a chair that he had dragged over as his footstool.

A few people groaned and I being the history geek that I am couldn't understand why. History was so interesting.

"Mr. James?" a voice from behind me spoke up.

"Yes Katie?"

"When are we going to get to the Quileute history section?"

A chorus of agreement followed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul finally look up from his desk that he had been staring at all through the beginning of class. Mr. James smirked and ran his hand through his floppy hair.

"So, you are all ready for the good stuff eh?" he pushed the chair away with his feet and hopped off of his desk. "Ready for the stuff that hits close to home that's full of fantasy and myth and legend." He began to walk around the room in a half crouch, his arms out and expressive.

Much of the class began to get excited, turning to each other with nods of approval.

"The tale of this Reservation and the magic that lingers here," he slid in between two desks and began walking in the isles, his eyes bright. "Our werewolf protectors and their reasons to do what they do, their beautiful imprints."

At my side I suddenly felt tension. I looked over and saw Paul had gone stiff in his seat, his eyes darting around the room before they landed on me briefly.

"Is that what you all want?" Mr. James had come to a stop at the desk in front of mine and turned to face us.

Everyone was bright eyed and had huge smiles on their faces, eager to start.

"Well, first we have to get through the Cold War and a few problems in the Middle East, so keep that enthusiasm locked away."

Everyone groaned loudly and slouched back down in their seats, clearly angry.

I smiled slightly and Mr. James smirked and winked at me since I appreciated his teasing then spun on his heel.

There was a low rumble next to me and I looked over and saw Paul staring at Mr. James's retreating back with a cold glare. What was his problem? It wasn't like Paul was ever really into the Quileute history anyway; he needed to learn how to take a joke.

"You suck James." One of the guys in the back of the room called good naturedly from the back of the room.

"Don't I know it." Mr. James turned and smiled at us. "All right so as I was saying, notebooks out to a clean page and let's get started."

"All right same teams as yesterday! Let's get this show on the road." Lynch yelled followed by a blow of her whistle.

"Someone should take that thing off of her." Kyle mumbled when Laura and I got to the court.

"Seriously," Dave raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

Laura and I smirked at each other. At least we weren't the only ones who didn't like her.

Through the class we kept rotating opponent teams based on which teams had won the different matches. Our team was actually doing pretty well, I was for once proud of my athletic ability during gym class.

"Alright last rotation of the day, make it count." Mr. Dick called out, followed by a blow of Lynch's whistle.

"Who are we playing?" I looked around at the migrating teams.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at Laura who was nodding her head in the direction of the court opposite us where Paul, Jared and the two girls were already standing. Of course it was them.

"We're good; we beat them before we can beat them again." Dave smiled, looking confident.

I didn't feel like it was necessary to explain that that wasn't the reason I was less than thrilled. He didn't have to know my issues.

Kyle tossed the ball over the net for them to serve and we took our spots on the court like the first time we played them.

Paul served the ball, seemingly gently for his size, and we volleyed and then passed it back over. It continued that way for a while before the guys seemed to be getting sick of it and started to hit it faster. Finally Kyle looked at me as Laura hit the ball up to him. I nodded and he set it for me, letting me spike it. It landed right next to Jared and he looked displeased that he didn't hit it.

"That a girl!" Dave high-fived me, followed by Laura. I turned to my side, expecting a high-five from Kyle next but instead I was pulled into a victory hug followed by a quick peck on top of my head.

I felt my heart quicken a bit and my face flush. That had not been expected. I pulled away from him quickly and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up." Kyle shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

"No, it's okay." I gave him my best smile I could muster and nodded, re-taking my spot.

Across the net I could see Paul and Jared having a silent conversation through their eyes, Jared looking worried and Paul looking rather angry.

"Laura, your serve." Dave gave her the ball.

I bit my lip and waited, feeling notably uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if it was from Kyle's head peck or from Paul's noticeable rage, but something was making me antsy.

The ball was served and volleyed a few times, I watched as it was sent back and forth over my head.

One of the girls hit the ball over to our side and Dave jumped up to send it back over, I watched as the ball was about to cross the net, Jared getting ready to jump up to spike when all of the sudden I saw Paul come running up from the back of the court, pushing Jared aside and jumping up, slapping the ball hard in Kyle's direction. We all gasped as the ball went flying for his face.

Time seemed to freeze as recognition came over Kyle's face and he quickly moved to the side, successfully dodging the ball that _thwacked _hard against the fake wood floor.

All at once we all turned to Paul whose eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"What the hell!?" Kyle shouted, stalking to the net, clearly uninitiated by Paul's size.

Paul's daze seemed to be broken as his eyes took on a fire.

"What are you, crazy?!"

"You got a problem?" Paul fired back, his voice gruff, it sent chills down my spine. His voice hadn't been like that before; it - like his body - had changed.

"Yeah, I think anyone would have a problem with some asshole trying to give them a facial with a ball!" Kyle was now practically face to face with Paul with only the net separating them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Dave looking at me, pleading with his eyes for me to move; only then did I realize just how close to the action I was, I could reach out and touch either Kyle or Paul.

Quickly I stepped back closer to Laura who looked terrified. I had come to learn through years of friendship that Laura hated confrontation.

"Paul, calm down." I heard Jared say quietly from his spot next to Paul who was shaking.

Kyle looked like he was about to say something but Dave quickly grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, obviously seeing what his friend wasn't; the fact that Paul towered over him and it would clearly end up being a quick fight that wouldn't end well for Kyle.

Paul's shaking began to lessen slightly, he looked up at Kyle and Dave then over their heads and Laura and I. He began to shake again and moved away from Jared and toward the gym doors that led to the school.

Jared looked conflicted as he watched his friend stalk through the gym but made no move. I on the other hand didn't have control over my legs which seemed to start following after the hulking figure on their own.

"Rea!" I heard Laura and a voice that sounded deep call after me but I ignored them and quickly slid through the doors that Paul threw open violently.

"Paul," my voice was quiet and unsure talking to him for the first time since we broke up. What was I doing? "Paul," I tried again, this time louder. "Paul!" I shouted, jogging to catch up to where he stopped in the middle of the hallway, his head down and shoulder hunched, his body trembling slightly. "What is your deal?"

Slowly his head lifted and he turned to look at me, his eyes smoldering causing every single thing in my head to disappear, anything that I had been planning to say was gone and all I could focus on were those eyes. The same eyes that I used to gaze into every day and see everything I wanted. They were still so intense.

His lips parted but no sound came out. He stood there for a moment and then began shaking violently and brushed past me and out the door that led outside, leaving me standing in the hallway, dazed and confused.

**Authors Note::**

**hello readers, this is the first time I am speaking to you and I am sorry for that, this is my first time using this site, although I have been reading things for a while on here, I just never posted anything so it took some getting used to. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed this story, I am very shocked and grateful for the love that I have gotten so quickly! **

**I do not have a schedule for updating as of right now, (as you can tell I just uploaded 2 chapters tonight) maybe I'll get a system down soon but right now, I'm just going for it. **

**Thanks again for reading! **

**P.S Reviews make me happy! XD **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why did you go after him?" Laura and I were sitting in my bedroom discussing the events of the day.

"I don't know." I sighed, falling back onto my bed. "It was stupid."

"Okay so tell me again," Laura moved from where she was sitting on the floor to the bed next to me. "What happened when you were out there?"

"Nothing, he just stood there and stared at me then he left." I laid my arm over my eyes. I was already kicking myself for my mental lapse in judgment; I didn't need her to kick me too.

"Knock knock." I heard Michelle's voice followed by the creak of my door being opened.

"Michelle, I didn't know you were back." Laura smiled, getting up from my bed to hug my sister.

"Yeah, everyone got some time off."

I snorted from my bed with my arm still over my eyes but I could feel Michelle's glare on me.

"Well that's cool."

I felt the bed dip down next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" A warm hand gripped my arm and pulled it away from my face reviling my sister staring down at me.

"Boy trouble." I heard Laura from the end of the bed. I made a mental note to smack her later for that. I did not need my sister to start pestering me again.

"Oh yeah? Trouble with the same boy from the other day?" my sister's eyes lit up.

"Michelle, stop." I tried to roll away from her but she was abnormally strong for her small frame.

"Rea just tell me, you know it'll be better for you if you just give in now; who knows, maybe I can even help you out, get your mind off of it."

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

The bed shifted when Laura got up from her spot. She leaned near Michelle's ear and said something that I couldn't make out because she put her hand up in front of her mouth.

When she pulled away Michelle released me from her freaky strong hold and took a step away from my bed.

"Both of you get ready, we're going out."

"Where are we going?" Laura asked while I sat up.

"Surprise; just wear something hot." She winked before slipping out of my room.

I turned and glared at Laura who looked confused.

"Why are you glaring at me? What did I do?"

"What did you tell her? You got us into this." I huffed and got off my bed and headed for my closet.

"I just said that you needed a distraction, I don't know what she is planning."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. What was going to happen to me?

**okay, I'm so sorry that I took forever, I hope you all haven't lost faith in me. This chapter isn't that much but the next one will be much better. Again, I am so sorry, I feel horrible about making everyone wait forever and a day for this. I am going to try to do much better with this next update. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
